Crush
by betterlove
Summary: It was possible Ruffnut may have still have a slight crush on Eret.


**Author's Notes:** Okay, so I really like this ship. You can definitely expect more to come about these two. This is just something short because this idea popped into my head.

* * *

**Crush**

If there's one thing Ruffnut loved doing, it was watching men work.

And you can imagine her _interest_ when she discovered Eret was helping to clean up and mend Berk after the destruction of the Bewilderbeast.

Yes, it sounds disturbing but she really couldn't help it. Just watching his beefy, glorious arms as he helped lift a fallen beam. Or pulling a cart full of debris. Ugh, so muscular. So strong.

_So perfect._

Ruffnut sat perched on a stack of wooden planks, chin in her hands. Her dreamy gaze stayed only on Eret, son of Eret. Gods, he was something else. His physicality and that rogue personality. Oh, and she couldn't forget his accent. And, of course, the whole redemption thing was the icing on the cake. She really wanted to thank his parents for this gift of the most gorgeous specimen.

Just sitting there watching him reminded her of when she first laid eyes on him. She liked what she saw then and she definitely liked what she saw now. Though he never did reciprocate her feelings, she didn't feel like it was over between them (not that there was really _anything_ to start with but that didn't matter to her). After all the chaos died down she quickly realised her feelings for him hadn't changed. He was still gorgeous and she certainly still had a crush on him.

How did one define a crush anuway? A brief infatuation? An episode of true love? A shot of sensation that made your blood all bubbly and veins go tingly whenever that certain someone walked past? What she felt when she looked at Eret didn't exactly make her knees weak. She just really, _really_ appreciated his face. And his body. Especially his arms. _Ugh._ And perhaps her heart skipped a beat whenever he made eye contact with her – of course it returned to its normal pace when he sneered at her or looked the other way. That, alas, was the problem with crushes; the feelings are never mutual.

_He must thing I'm crazy. Well... crazier than I probably am._

Ruffnut understood why though; she didn't make the best first impression. But how could they have if the Dragon Riders were technically performing a rescue (Hiccup would suggest kidnapping) anyway? And yes, first impressions leave, well, _impressions_ of you imbedded in one's mind but that doesn't mean you can't eventually persuade them to shift their perspective on you.

_Maybe, after some time and effort, I can change his mind about me?_

IT took Eret quite a while to notice her. The Berkians more or less ignored her; she was usually harmless when she was watching people – it was only when she was with her brother she caused trouble. But the moment Eret did see her, he stood up straight and turned his body to face. The look on his face screamed distaste and slight concern. "Are you _watching_ me?" He accused, jabbing a finger at her.

_Today will not be that day..._

The blonde held up her hands innocently. "Hey, I'm admiring your hard work..." she gave him a wide smile. "It's paying off."

He groaned and threw his head back. "Just go away and let me work."

"I think I'm pretty good here."

_You gorgeous specimen, you._

Eret thanked his rarely lucky stars when Hiccup showed up. He didn't notice Ruffnut at first; he was admiring the work of the other Vikings. "Well, we're getting off to a great start." He sounded pretty proud of himself – and everyone else – but he certainly had every reason to be. Once he saw Ruffnut he pointed at her. "Oh, Ruff, your brother is looking for you." He paused, narrowing his eyes at her. "Look... I don't care what you do as long as it _doesn't_ interfere with this work in _any_ way."

She saluted at him. "Whatever you say, Chief." She jumped off the planks and brushed down her tunic.

Hiccup nodded and continued on his walk.

Meanwhile Ruffnut sauntered past Eret, with hooded eyes and a sly grin. "I'll see you later, handsome." She kissed her fingers and pressed them to his bicep. "Keep working hard..."

He cringed at her, scrunching up his nose in distaste. "Yeah, yeah, now go away, please." He muttered, focusing on his work once more.

Ruffnut departed with a satisfied smile on her face.

_Oh, yeah, definitely still like him._


End file.
